Avengers: The Sitcom
by Lavender Lynn
Summary: Marvel has always had its way with stories: fighting; tragedy; and relatable characters that we can't help but love...but what if they decided to try to live the lives of everyday people?
1. Introduction

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Ok, just to clarify:_****_ This is my first fan fiction that I'm posting online, and I'm really nervous about it;_****_ I got the idea from a post on twitter/facebook saying that fans wanted a sitcom-like version of the Avengers, and that's where I got the idea from. It is more of a mix of all the Marvel characters I could think of to make it more elaborate. Hopefully you can enjoy it; the first chapter is very general, but it is meant to establish setting and character. Well, enough of my ranting! Enjoy~_**

Loud music could be heard for many blocks as the top of the apartment complex blasted music of all sorts at the top of the speakers' capacity. The city had gotten used to this activity after the few months of its occupants chaotic schedules, and the neighboring complexes rarely complained anymore. Not that complaining would stop them, anyway; they found that out the hard way.

Even at this late hour, the skyline of Chicago was alight and bright with liveliness, more so than usual. The din of the party overhead always brought curious paparazzi by the street more than once.

Two college girls walked briskly down the street, but stopped abruptly when they reached the flat. They stared in awe from across the street, smiling and subconsciously swaying to the beat of the music.

"It's too bad they won't let us any closer to the building," the first girl whined. She unconsciously stuck out her best pouty-lips in frustration as she strained to look up at the extravagant top.

"All of the Avengers live there," the second stated matter-of-factly. "Did you really expect anything else?"

"You mean the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and some of their friends!" the first corrected, giggling.

"Right…geez, if only we could meet them in person!" the second bit her lip in frustration.

"They're so secretive! I guess when you have as many fans as they do—and just as many enemies—you would have to be; imagine being tackled by mobs of fangirls and fanboys!" the first sighed, imagining herself in both perspectives. Her smile grew wild.

"You know, I just remembered hearing a rumor about Thor's brother living there too…it's kind of scary, after what happened in New York a while back…I'm not sure I trust him. Actually, let me rephrase that; I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"What power does he have there? They wouldn't let him stay there without being under constant watch." The first rationalized. "Besides, they must get along fairly well; they party at least once a month up there!"

"That's Stark's idea of fun. Did you know he had a hand in all of this? He built the majority of the complex, put all the money into it, and ran the idea by the government to let everyone stay there. As for their parties…they must be chaotic with so many of them in one place."

"So what?" the first jumped, barely able to contain her excitement. "They're so lucky; all they do is have parties and fun while we have to work!"

Inside, at the top of the complex, an annoyed Natasha Romanov sat casually, caressing a now empty bottle of Vodka. Clint Barton wasn't far away, and watched with hidden fear as she finished the large bottle in less than an hour. He walked up cautiously to confront her about it—just because she was born Russian didn't mean she was constantly drinking Vodka.

"You drank a bottle of Vodka on your own?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah…I think it's strange too…get me another one, would you?" Romanov replied, sounding more sober than what one would think was humanly possible.

They argued quietly for a full five minutes: Barton pried, trying to understand what was the cause of her drinking spree; Romanov stated over and over that she wouldn't speak anything about it until he retrieved another bottle for her. He reluctantly agreed and they moved to a calmer and quieter corner of the party to speak privately.

Just a seat over from the in-home bar of the suite was Logan Howlett, drinking beer like it was water. Not that it mattered; because of his mutated genes, he couldn't get drunk like everyone else. The cause for his excessive drinking tonight was most likely from the chaos the costumed schizophrenic on the opposite end of the room was driving him insane; he required constant watch, and Howlett was the only one that was trusted with the job. It was just his luck too. He took another large gulp before going back to his thoughts.

Next to him were Thor and Tony Stark, also drinking. Although he had learned the hard way not to get into a drinking contest with Thor, he still attempted to best him until he reached his limits. He was glad Pepper Pots wasn't there to see him in this state; she was busy that night, and wanted to catch up on a few things, but promised to come to the next one.

Thor smiled as he got a wild idea, most likely caused by the alcohol. "Man of Iron, I challenge you to a battle of strength."

"You want to arm wrestle again? I wouldn't advise it, Pikachu." Stark taunted.

"I don't understand…what do you mean?" Thor asked in wonder; he still wasn't up-to-date with Midgardian technology. "But that is beside the point; it sounds as if you are too scared to face me."

"No, no. I just don't want to replace the marble counter. _Again_."

In the end, they found another surface to arm-wrestle. To no surprise, Thor won, and the table they had used was shattered to pieces. He mumbled drunkenly about having to replace another item of furniture, but he staggered as he cleaned it up.

About thirty feet from the drunken wrestlers was Peter Parker, trying to calm down the schizophrenic Deadpool from destroying everything, mainly the ceiling and anything within a two-hundred foot radius; somehow, Deadpool had managed to sneak in a large tire and rope and had tied it to the ceiling. He was swinging haphazardly on it, singing "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus all the while.

"Calm down, Wade," Parker tried again in vain, using the name of his alter ego—Wade Wilson.

He continued to sing, "I came in like a wrecking ball~, I only wanted to break the fourth wall~". Needless to say, the song was painfully off-key, and even Barton and Natasha turned their heads mid-conversation to cringe and complain about the sound.

"I'll give you some chimichangas if you stop both." Parker sighed, though for multiple reasons.

"Oh! Chimichangas? Well, since you asked so nicely~" he jumped off the still spinning tire, awaiting a prize that wasn't going to arrive.

Meanwhile, Loki—Thor's adopted brother—was dancing alone in the corner, replacing the lyrics to most of the songs as he did so. For example: "Livin' La Vida _Loki_"; "I'm _Loki_ and I know it"; and his favorite lyrics, "We're up all night to get _Loki_." Most of the parties he was dragged to ended up like this; Thor had hauled him over so he could be supervised. For good reason, too; although he could no longer use his powers, he was still eager to cause mischief and was always plotting a way of escape so he didn't have to stay in the confines of the complex while everyone else had the freedom to do as they pleased.

All Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner could do was watch in awe and disappointment at their fellow teammates. Although they were not opposed to parties, they felt that they could have been more than a little more responsible. They were beginning to regret this decision now, but never spoke about it except to each other.

At first, S.H.E.I.L.D. was not overly fond of the idea either; Commander Fury was the last one to be convinced, and he was more than reluctant at that. It wasn't so much the location as it was the occupants: Logan Howlett could go off at any minute and destroy everything inside; Bruce Banner and Thor could do the same, though it would take more to set them off; many of the others didn't have a great relationship with each other either, and many of the other heroes known around the globe kept to themselves and avoided the Avengers and their companions.

But the largest problem was Loki; everyone continued to have a grudge on him—even the fans he somehow managed to receive—and he was the cause that delayed the building of the complex. Stark began building it in secret—though it couldn't possibly be hidden for too long—while waiting for Thor and the others to continue their persuasion.

It made their reluctant decision easier when they realized that—based off of Thor's lazy explanation—that Odin, his father, had taken the majority of his powers in order to prevent his chaos to spread. They remembered that a similar process had been used on Thor when he was found in New Mexico, and trusted his judgment.

Fury's mind was only made up when he saw the dedication of the Avengers and the people they had befriended; they had a reason to work together and become stronger together should another threat come to invade. He was torn, but agreed to their terms as long as they kept an eye on the trickster.

But there were some days where Loki did succeed in slipping out for a few hours. He caused small moments of chaos before reluctantly slithering back into the apartment unnoticed.

_**Hooray for cliffhangers!~**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short introduction...let me know what you think, and tell me what I can approve upon! I don't just do this for my own fun; I'd rather see others enjoy it!~**_


	2. Hawkeye and Black Widow

A few days after the party, Clint Barton, carrying his trusty bow and a large bag on his back, walked casually up the stairs of the apartment. Now, why would he waste the extra energy to use the stairs instead of taking one of the readily-available elevators? It would have been so much easier on him, and he wouldn't have to hide his anxiety and haste.

The answer to this was simple: the elevators have cameras with no blind spots, but the cameras on the stairs couldn't cover every angle of sight; this would give Loki a small window of escape if someone had lacked the attention-span to catch him.

Barton hoped he would catch the trickster—for he knew he tried at least once a day to escape—as he slipped down the stairs. He hoped that if and when he caught him and brought him back to his 'brother', it would give the thunder-wielding Avenger the incentive to bring him back to Asgard where he belonged—or at least allow him to rot in one of Earth's prisons.

He still held a grudge against him for using the tesseract against him and if he could, he would take advantage of Loki's lost powers. If he could, he would take him into a dark corner and make him pay for the trauma he had been through.

Just as he had allowed his mind to linger on such thoughts, the almost inaudible footsteps of the trickster could be heard from above in a haphazard pattern as he avoided the cameras. Barton smirked to himself as he drew the bow that he refused to go anywhere without.

The look on Loki's face was priceless to him; as the trickster turned the corner, he saw the weapon pointed at him and he threw his hands up immediately with widened eyes. A nervous smile played across his lips as he chuckled lowly, though it was clearly not in amusement. He glared at the bow-wielder in anger, but knew there was nothing he could do.

"What are the odds of meeting you here?" Loki sneered.

"Start walking." Barton responded with disdain, nudging the arrow towards him. "Did you really believe I wouldn't check the stairs on the way back? I saw you watching from the window!"

"There's no need to get angry; I'll cooperate." Loki turned slowly and reluctantly. "How is your roommate? Romanov, was it?"

"Do not speak to me as if we are friends." He shoved the trickster forwards without holding anything back.

"My apologies for attempting to make conversation…" Loki grunted, no longer smirking as he attempted to catch his balance again.

After one flight of stairs, Barton shoved him again, knocking him into a wall and almost knocking him into the ground.

Loki chuckled again as pushed himself away from the wall. He turned his head slightly to lock eyes with the angered man, smirking again. "I see what you are attempting to do, and you are forgetting that I am _very_ patient." The trickster continued his leisurely pace.

Barton stifled a growl of anger as he marched him up the stairs. His thoughts lingered on his anger until he pushed them away as he slowly climbed the stairs; each step brought a small flow of triumph, which conquered the anger.

Barton nudged Loki with much less force than before as they stopped just outside the entrance. Loki knocked unenthusiastically, and a few seconds later, an enthusiastic Thor opened the door. Although, he was much less enthusiastic when he realized he had let his adoptive brother slip right by him. Again.

"I deeply apologize, Hawkeye, for both my lack of surveillance and my brother's actions…" The embarrassed Asgardian took his adoptive brother by the arm and pulled him inside gently.

"Look, I agreed to keep watch over your brother as well, but this is getting ridiculous," Barton replied, attempting to contain his refueled anger. "If you can't keep him under control, maybe he shouldn't be here."

"I understand your resentment, Hawkeye," Thor replied solemnly, "but I made a promise to both my father and my brother. I fought hard to convince everyone to care for Loki."

"And you're doing a _great_ job." Loki sighed, pulling away and retreating to the confines of his room.

"He's been hurt—" Thor started, but was immediately stopped by Barton's swiftly-lifted hand.

"That is not excuse; we've all been hurt. We didn't try to destroy Manhattan or conquer the world." Barton retorted.

"He isn't you or anyone else. I understand your concerns; I shall watch over him with a keener eye than a hawk's!" Thor laughed, but faltered when Barton crossed his arms. "Excuse my attempt at a joke…I shall see you later, mayhap?"

Barton sighed, then nodded with a forced smile before taking the elevator back up to his room.

Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton lived just a few levels down from the top level of the complex; it gave Barton a great view of the city and Romanov the space she needed to relieve the bundled-up stress she had been keeping inside of her since the beginning of her life in the apartment.

Chinese food, still steaming, sat on the counter unopened as Romanov waited on the couch for Barton. She hated having to order take-out, but seeing as neither of them cook—many fires had taken place in attempt to prepare a decent meal, and it showed on the walls and cabinets, but they were too stubborn to ask for them to be repaired—they didn't have many other options. They could eat out, but there would be too many pairs of eyes fixated on them. There would be countless fans shouting at them, and there would be endless questions about their lives and relationships. Romanov certainly wasn't ready to reveal any information on those subjects. She never would be.

Hearing the click of the key in the door, she slowly and quietly lifted herself off the couch; while most of her companions took things easily, she personally couldn't relax, and was prepared for anything to happen once the door opened…

…anything, except the anger and exhaustion plain in Barton's expression.

"What's bothering you, Clint? You're late…" Romanov asked, though she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Loki almost escaped again." He dropped his bow and a large bag containing food items and toiletries on the counter with a thud and collapsed on the recliner. "That, and I had to escape a horde of fangirls again…it's almost impossible to get groceries now!"

"You didn't have to agree with this," Romanov replied, hiding her concern, "and neither did I."

"Of course we did, and you know why we needed to; there isn't enough security to keep that trickster off the streets, even with his powers taken away. Who's to say he hasn't already escaped more than once?" Barton complained as he rubbed at his tired eyes.

"Why would he come back if he's escaped?"

"If he didn't return after twenty-four hours, Thor would be required to search for him and bring him back to Asgard. I hope the bastard slips up and gets caught."

"Thor will do everything in his power to protect his brother. He won't just let him out, but he won't go after him immediately when he figures it out, either," Romanov murmured, "not unless he hurt someone in the process."

The two of them sat quietly for a few minutes, unable to think of something to say to each other. Romanov stood then, and headed for the liquor cabinet. She poured them both a small glass of wine before returning to the couch.

About an hour later, Romanov was out like a light. Barton smiled as he stood. He carried his roommate to her room and laid her on her bed before retiring to his own chambers.

_**This one was a little more on the serious note, but the next chapter will have more joke (hopefully). :)**_

_**Please tell me whether I am characterizing everyone well enough; I don't want any of them to be too out of character, or else it wouldn't be the same! :P**_


End file.
